Progression
by HwoarangStar
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! After the 5th Iron Fist Tournament, Hwoarang leaves Korea. Now in Canada, he feels bored with life once again... The news of a new tournament reaches our red headed hero and the urge to compete once again returns. HwoXxiao, JinX?
1. Chapter 1

Tekken Progression – Chapter One

Progression

Intro

A little story about how life could work out for Hwoarang after the iron fist tournament. With nothing left in Korea except troubled memories, our hero shuns his home country for an educational programme in Canada. A lot has changed in the time since the tournament…. But when the announcement of a new fighting tournament arrives, old feelings are ignited. You can take the man from the fight, but not the fight from the man. Lots of original characters.

Starring

Hwoarang, Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama, Heirio Roche, Asuka Kazama. Christie Montierio,

Hwoarang/Xiaoyu pairing. Plus many more

Chapter One – A troublesome child

The sun beat mercilessly down upon Churchill University as the students made their way about their daily business. The early summer heat felt unnaturally hot for Vancouver, however it was very much welcome. Several groups of students basked in the midday sun on the campus lawns, whilst others decided to play some recreational sports on the unused pitches of grass that bordered the University, many of the males shunning shirts for bare skin. Unfortunately for at least one student of the University, the heat wasn't appreciated at this particular moment.

In the confines of a lecture theatre, Hwoarang Doo San clutched at his pen; drawing upon every last word of knowledge he could recall finishing his final exam of his student life. As a third year, now twenty-three years old, the finals marked the end of a long and productive service at Churchill-U. Steadily rolling chewing gum around in his mouth, Hwoarang took an opportunity to lean back in his seat, feeling the vertebrae of his spine click, whilst running both hands through his loose, shoulder length fiery red hair currently held with a head band. Almond shaped deep brown eyes reviewed his answers to the exam paper, coming to the conclusion that he couldn't possibly answer to any more extent. With a feeling of quiet confidence Hwoarang raised his test paper, to be taken away shortly by an exam supervisor.

Feeling the smile creeping across his face, Hwoarang began to make a stride for the theatre door. Outside of the room the world was very bright, causing Hwoarang to squint his eyelids, thinking to him self that the light outside was almost symbolic as it marked the end of working for exams and only the freedom of the summer ahead of him. Of course, his signature aviator sunglasses were in his pocket. Flicking them on, he began to make his way down the stairs of the lecture hall entrance.

Meanwhile down on the centre field of the campus, a particular group of lads were playing heads and volleys in a goal post located close to the main walkway of the university. In full view of the attractive female students, the young men took turns at performing spectacular and skilful shots, topless, at the goal.

One of these students was Hwoarang's good friend and housemate, Heirio Roche.

"Come on son!" Heirio shouted at one of the other players, currently with the football.

Heirio received the pass of the football and in one smooth action, flicked the ball in to the air using his left foot, leaped from the floor performing a gymnastic corkscrew twist and striking the ball with his right foot after rotating a full 360 degrees.

The football screamed through the air in to the top left corner of the goal.

A chorus of praise erupted from the field as Heirio shook his outstretched index finger in classic celebration.

He took this opportunity to take some time out from the game, noticing Hwoarang walking down to join the boys, Heirio jogged over to meet him at the edge of the pitch.

Standing at a modest 6'3, Heirio was a fair mark taller than Hwoarang's 5'11 with brown eyes and short brown hair gelled to spikes that fell across his forehead.

"How's it going man?" Hwoarang greeted his friend.

Heirio paused to catch his breath, raising his eyebrows and nodding his head. As a massive football fan, Heirio is always happy punishing a leather ball.

"Yeah it's all good in the hood." Came his reply, "Exam?"

"Quietly confident" Hwoarang said gesturing a thumbs up.

Both the young men sat down on the grass and stretched out.

They both had athletic figures carved from sports and martial arts however Hwoarang did have the more impressive physic. The long years training in Taekwondo, coupled with countless street fights and more recently, yoga, football, basketball and many other sports had crafted a toned and substantially muscular body. Heirio however was a practitioner of the Brazilian martial art of Capoeria, a talented footballer from birth, and holding a lifelong passion for Athletics, especially high jump and long jump. His natural tall and lean build, shunning muscles for pure technique and maintaining a light body weight for jumping, helped Heirio's performance in these events.

After a few moments of bliss in the sunshine, Hwoarang began,

"Rio, what are you up to this evening?

"Mate, I'm hitting the town with you for the final night out of our university life"

Heirio reached in to the pocket of his faded blue jeans and pulled out a flyer for the local nightclub, 'Dispatcher'. Handing the flyer over to Hwoarang, Heirio continued with a grin,

"It's going to be off the hook"

Hwoarang didn't doubt that it would be a good night, the only concern he had in his mind was that his ex girlfriend would be there, with her new boyfriend.

"I'm not sure" Came Hwoarang's weary reply, placing the flyer on his stomach as he stretched back on to the grass.

"I have training"

Heirio immediately knew what Hwoarang really meant. They had been friends for three years now, and knew pretty much everything there is to know about the way each other acts and thinks with girls.

"Dude, you know you'll be finished by eight, plus this could be our last celebration together for a while!" Heirio began his persuasion.

"Ah okay I guess you've persuaded me." Hwoarang replied, half true, but mainly to keep Heirio happy.

Hwoarang picked himself up off the football field and brushed the loose grass from his white and red knee length surf shorts.

He smiled and said to Heirio "You better make it a good one"

"You know it bro!" Came an enthusiastic reply.

"Right, time for me to hit training"

With that, Hwoarang turned and began the walk down the campus main walkway towards the sports academy.

Groups of students were making their way up and down the driveway in their summer attire. Hwoarang took an opportunity to smile at a particular group of attractive young first year girls.

Receiving some smiles and giggles in reply he paced his way through the academy doors. After changing in to his Taekwondo uniform and a swift run to the main hall, Taekwondo Master Le Van and his son Minh, who was also a good friend of Hwoarang, were getting warmed up and ready for training along with the rest of the fighting team.

Hwoarang had a hard time adjusting to training under any other instructor than Master Baek. But his love for Taekwondo was so deep that he literally couldn't live without training. Luckily the university Taekwondo coach was a great instructor and roll model for Hwoarang.

"Yes Hwo what's going on?" Came an enthusiastic Minh, running over towards Hwoarang. Shaking hands before jumping, twisting 360, throwing two spinning kicks in one smooth action. Hwoarang jumped backwards, in to an elaborate fighting pose, broad smile creeping across his face.

"Up for sparring today then?"

"Of course!"

"Okay you two, line up!" Master Le Van shouted from the front of the class, signifying the start of training. The half Vietnamese, half French master Le Van had been Hwoarang's instructor since he arrived in Canada and had watched the young Korean change dramatically over the years. The unruly, aggressive, arrogant young man was progressively becoming more adult. Hwoarang was becoming more reserved and calm with age, however, he still maintained his cool arrogance. Hwoarang was certain girls found it sexy, though none would openly agree.

"Yes Sir!" The two shouted.

Hwoarang and Minh bowed to each other and ran up to their respective places, as senior students and junior instructors leading the rest of the university team.

An hour later Hwoarang felt like he was ready to give up, muscles shaking and lungs burning as he pushed his body to the limit in training. A tough lesson of kicking pads and sparring drills was proving a challenge for the so-called Korean Taekwondo champion. Master Le Van was never one to make things easy, and these last few minuets of sparring were no exception.

"Okay sudden death. Hwoarang to fight Minh" Came the next orders.

Hwoarang managed a smile as he walked up to centre class, wiped the sweat from his forehead and bowed to show respect to Minh.

"Fight!"

Hwoarang knew Minh's fighting style well. He would attempt to draw a counter attack then lay combinations down to finish his opponent. Hwoarang's style was to take fast shots to score points, frustrate his opponent in to making a careless move then take advantage of his error. This fight would be no different for Hwoarang.

In sudden death, first point wins, so Hwoarang would have to make this fast.

Hwoarang made the first moves, stepping in and out, adjusting his distance, and working the steps to place Minh in awkward positions to counter. He could tell Minh was anxious to make a move due to the way he kept shifting his weight forwards to pounce. But Hwoarang wasn't going to make it easy. Suddenly he fired out a fast right leg roundhouse to Minh's unprotected left side. Minh, with expert timing, performed a jump spinning back kick with his left leg in counter attack. Hwoarang had already anticipated this move and thrust his left arm down to protect his body. He felt his kick connect to Minh's stomach, right as he felt Minh's foot crash in to his guard arm. 'Perfect' Hwoarang thought to him self as Master Le Van shouted stop.

The two bowed to each other as Hwoarang smiled.

"Point, Minh" Came the instructors judgement.

Hwoarang looked confused, but didn't complain. He knew in a fight his technique would have beaten his opponent. Shame it wasn't so obvious to a referee.

'Must work on making that look clean' he thought to himself.

After bowing and shaking hands, it wasn't long before the class was finished. The students all dispersed leaving Hwoarang, Minh and Master Le Van left to talk.

The three would often converse at the end of the training sessions to discuss the students and their own progress.

"You have both improved a lot lately" Began Master Le Van.

"Especially you Hwo, this last year I've seen real changes in the way you kick, fight and conduct yourself in Taekwondo."

"Thank you sir" Hwoarang replied, "But I'm still not sure I'm up to this formal competition fighting"

"Don't worry, that will come in time and experience. Your still young, I promise you that you will have many fights in the future from where you'll learn to settle down and accept that combat is as much a part of your life as the air you breathe."

Minh raised an eyebrow and looked at Hwoarang.

The red haired Korean smiled and said "Alright, Yoda."

Master Le Van laughed,

"Maybe you just need a real test to prove to yourself that you have what it takes. Why don't you take a look at this?"

With that, Master Le Van reached in to his training bag and pulled out what looked like a flyer for a nightclub event.

He handed it over to Hwoarang and upon inspection; he read that it was in fact an invitation to a martial arts tournament. Not just any tournament either, it looked very high profile. Held in the south pacific, entrance was priced at ten thousand American dollars.

"Woah I cant afford this!" Hwoarang exclaimed

"Read more" Master Le Van said.

The flyer read that if you were a successful competitor at national level you could have free entrance. A web address was given to check your status and find out if you qualify for free entry.

"Interesting" Hwoarang, said flatly.

To be honest with himself, this tournament sounded a lot like the King of Iron Fist tournament. An event Hwoarang had no wish to be involved with any more. Why couldn't he just train for the sake of loving Taekwondo without violence engulfing every aspect of his existence? However, as much as he didn't want to fight any more, his muscles were restless and his mind craved a fresh challenge.

"Both you and Minh should enter. Have a look tonight." Le Van said after a few moments.

Minh looked at Hwoarang, who responded with a grin.

"Looks like our summer just got a bit more interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hero in the land of the free

Tree field Road was fairly well hidden in the suburbs of Vancouver, a quiet cul'de sac that was home to several student households. Number 11 was no exception, providing residence to Hwoarang, Heirio and two other young lads for over three years now.

Heirio rounded the corner on to tree field road, his slow ambling pace dictated by the football he was carefully dribbling in front of him.

Upon reaching number eleven, he pulled out his door key, fumbled with the lock before pushing his way in to the house.

"Hello!" Shouted Heirio, only to be greeted by silence.

"Guess I'm home alone then"

The house was the living prime definition of student life. The modern, four bedroom semi detached estate house was an adequate dwelling for the quartet of male occupants. The kitchen, situated to the right of the entrance hall was in a bit of a mess, however Heirio was pretty particular on food hygiene so cooking was generally a safe practice. At the top end of the entrance hall was the centre of the students operations, their most prized and adored living room. Many memories of happy nights in with movies and pizzas plus the hazy beginnings to crazy nights out stemmed from this room. A huge TV provided the centrepiece of the sitting room, companied by a coffee table and two large sofas. A desk with a very capable computer was situated in a corner opposite the window. Empty beer and various other alcoholic beverage bottles littered the room, with term papers and other general acquired junk that seemed useful but probably isn't.

Heirio pulled back the chair to the computer desk and sat down.

Pushing the power switch to the base unit under the desk with his toes, the screen flicked in to life.

"May as well check out the days events in the real world"

With all intentions of reviewing sports news online whilst he waited for Hwoarang and the rest of the housemates to return home, Heirio decided to grab a snack whilst the computer loaded. Spinning around on the chair, he made his way to the fridge.

"Number ten!" Shouted the official. 

Heirio looked down at his chest, the two digits on the piece of paper pinned to his athletics vest confirmed that his time was up.

'_Time to review the situation' he said to himself._

_The athletics stadium was filled to capacity; Heirio was standing at the top end of a four hundred meter track, facing a high jump. The blue meter thick foam beds beneath the bar, currently standing at 210 cm looked like an inviting landing to the epic jump he had posed in front of him._

_Glancing to the right, he could see familiar faces in the crowd. His family and friends were all at the front of the stands jumping and clapping their support. The banner on the stand read 'All Canada Indoor athletics championship.'_

_This was no small competition for Heirio. As a local legend from the city of Vancouver, Heirio was a wild card. No one could have predicted his success in the event. Starting at a relatively old age of twelve, he soared though the rankings. Winning locally, regionally and nationally. If he could win this, he would be a named member of the Canadian athletics national team._

"_Number ten!" Came the shout from the official once again._

_Heirio waved and lowered his head in apology as he jogged up to his market run up point. He stood, uneasy on the spot, shifting his weight from left to right._

_The state of play was, if Heirio failed the jump, he would loose on count back and be out. If he won, the spot in the team was his, and his life, as a professional athlete would begin. _

_The banners were out in the crowd. Held by his mother, sister and a couple of school friends reading 'Heirio our Hero'._

_On his left, the remaining few jumpers stood lined up. One in particular he was not keen on loosing to, Nick Jarvis._

_Jarvis was a man who had it all planned out for him. Coming from a rich family who all were involved in the athletics business. His father was a competent multi event athlete, who retired on to the directing committee, ensuring Nick Jarvis received the best training and invited to all the competitions. _

_Jarvis and Heirio had been rivals for a while now, dishing out the banter at competitions with Heirio often coming out the looser in their encounters._

_Jarvis would often say as a joke 'some people are just natural athletes'. But this just fired up Heirio to work harder for the victory. Maybe he had a late start in the game, but he was improving fast. Jarvis knew it._

_One thing about Heirio was he would do anything to prove someone wrong. Rising to a challenge was the best motivation he could think of. Now was no exception. Told by many he couldn't do it, he was about to prove to everyone that he was the true representative of his country._

_Pulling the laces on his lightweight brightly coloured spiked jumping shoes, he thought to himself_

'_The hero is coming home'_

Heirio sat impatiently at his desk waiting for his emails to open. For some reason, it doesn't matter how fast the house Internet connection was, it never was fast enough. After a few more moments and a bite or two of his crisp sandwich he managed to open his email inbox.

Aside from the usual Spam, Heirio noticed something different. The title read "Seven Star Tournament"

Intrigued, Heirio opened the mail to find an advert for what sounded to him like the best martial arts tournament ever. The advert stated that if you had competed at national level, you had free entrance. Thinking about his past year competing in Capoeria, Heirio remembered participating in the North Americas Caponmento. A National level competition!

"I'm in!" Shouted Heirio, grin across his face.

He loved competitions, and even more so the idea of a trip to the south pacific for free.

"So maybe I didn't win the nationals, but I'd be well up for a trip to this island, just for getting beat up once". Heirio reasoned with himself.

Feeling generally excited about the whole event, Heirio ran back to the kitchen, jumping over the sofa to pluck a celebration beer from the fridge. Just as he began to look around for something hard to crack open the bottle top, Heirio felt a vibration in his pocket. Apparently someone was contacting his mobile phone.

Reaching his phone out of his pocket, Heirio pressed the answer button and spoke in to the receiver.

"Chello?"

"Evening slag" Came Hwoarang's reply.

"Ah how be, son?"

"Yeah pretty good, just finished training. On my way back now, do you want me to pick up some beverages for tonight?" Hwoarang asked.

"Good thinking my friend, how about a crate of beer for the boys?" Came Heirio's enthusiastic thoughts.

"Cool, and I'll grab a bottle of vodka for myself. I'll catch you in a bit man."

"Yeah, in a bit!"

Heirio pressed end call and pushed his phone back in to his pocket.

"Alright time to get it on!" Heirio said to him self as his ran for the stairs to start getting changed for hitting the town.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, Heirio, Hwoarang and their two other housemates were approaching the destination for the night, the local club, 'Dispatcher'.

Heirio's attire for the evening was blue stonewashed jeans with a navy blue shirt worn open over a red t-shirt. The smart casual look worked well in these kinds of situations, as Hwoarang followed suit. Opting for dark blue jeans against a black on white vertical striped shirt. The other two members of the group were both in similar dress, shirt on jeans look. Richard, a tall, slim computer programmer with blond hair and his famous beard walked alongside Heirio and Jay, a musician with long jet black hair walked a few paces behind, currently on the phone to his girlfriend.

Hwoarang smiled as he made the final few paces up to the club door. The heavy music beat from inside and the crowds of young students in and around the building gave good indications for the night ahead. After flashing their driving licenses for proof of age, the group made their way towards the bar.

Dispatcher was well known as the top student venue for a night out in the city of Churchill. The club had three floors, in a heaven/hell theme. The entrance was on the second floor, where guests arrived and were greeted with a large bar with various seating areas and an open space providing a dance floor. This section played current chart hits mixed with classic dance and hip-hop tunes. From here, guests could opt to take the stairs up or down, to the respective heaven and hell themed rooms. Heaven, with a white and blue theme played host to house and trance music. Laser and strobe lighting across the large dance floor provided a perfect euphoric clubbing experience. Downstairs however was themed in a very stylish and sexy hell theme. With deep reds and blacks providing the colour scheme, the dance floor was filled with heavy hip-hop and R+B tunes drawing large crowds.

There was already a busy crowd at the bar, as the quartet of lads pushed their way towards the front to order some drinks, Hwoarang caught sight of a few of his friends from Taekwondo training sat down amongst a circle of couches in the corner of the club.

"Heirio, I'll be back in a sec," Hwoarang shouted over the popular indie dance tune playing in the bar.

Currently it was 'Our Velocity' by Maximo Park.

Heirio glanced over his shoulder as he placed one hand on the bar surface.

"Want me to get one of your usual specials in?" Heirio grinned.

"Heh, for sure!"

Hwoarang started to walk over towards the group of Taekwondo students. He noticed it was Minh Le Van, a couple of his friends, two more of the club black belts and a group of girls. Some of the girls Hwoarang recognised from training, however one in particular he knew well, the American born Korean beauty from Seattle, Chae Yeon.

Chae and Hwoarang had been friends for a long time, they used to work at a bar together two years ago, and even though they both had very different lifestyles, they were what you could call best friends. Chae was a free spirit, shunning her parents in America for a life of travel and adventure. She didn't really care what she did to make the money, within reason of course, but if ever anything became too familiar, Chae would move on. Hwoarang felt that many opportunities in her life presented themselves due to her stunning beauty. She was tall, slim, long black hair and deep brown eyes set in to her perfect Asian complexion. Currently she was sat laughing with the group of guys from the Taekwondo club. She wasn't shy in the slightest, and had no problem in expressing attraction to anyone. In all honesty, Hwoarang thought that if he didn't know her, he would think she was a bit too much of a party girl. He knew she had slept with a fair few guys since arriving in Canada, but he would never hold it against her since he knew exactly how she worked with her morals. Hwoarang had many memories of the early days of their friendship, hanging out in bars together, drinking shots of strong spirits with Chae justifying her lifestyle by constantly reminding Hwoarang that she 'just liked to have a good time.'

In many ways Hwoarang envied that about her. The way she could meet people, and basically let them walk away with part of her and have no regrets. Of course, many of the guys would be lead on, and expect a second night at least but Chae had her rules. One night only, unless she found someone she wanted to settle down with. Hwoarang laughed to himself at the thought as he arrived at the group's table.

He was met with a chorus of greetings from his friends, as they turned to welcome him in to the circle.

"Ah hey guys how's it going?" Hwoarang began, taking a seat next to Minh and another Taekwondo friend Aaron.

"Not too bad man, looks like a good crowd for the night" Came Minh's reply.

From the other side of the group, Chae flashed Hwoarang a mischievous grin and a wink. The red haired Korean smiled in exchange, returning the playful eye contact. She was wearing very short white shorts that emphasised her long, tanned legs. Coupled with a tight fitting halter neck top against her slim figure, Chae was stunning.

They had always been this way together, harmless flirting together. Hwoarang and Chae had in fact slept together once. They were both drunk and sexually frustrated and the moment just seemed right. Luckily, the morning after, they went separate ways without feeling awkward about the situation. As strange as it sounded, Chae seemed to treat Hwoarang like little brother at times, as much as he hated it. Being honest with himself, Hwoarang was attracted to Chae, as more than friends, but he knew nothing could ever come of his feelings so he kept them very much to himself.

Except of course to Heirio, who knew everything that was to know about Hwoarang and vice versa.

Heirio and the rest of Hwoarang's housemates were now approaching the group sat in the corner, drinks in hand.

It didn't take long for everyone to be socialising together. Rich and Jay were chatting away with a group of girls from the Taekwondo team. Heirio was laughing and joking with Minh, they both shared a similar playful humour and were notorious for causing trouble together on nights out. Hwoarang was stood up and talking with Chae on the edge of the group. The music changed to another classic indie song, D.A.N.C.E by Justice. Now fuelled with his favourite drink for a night out, vodka and diet red-bull, emphasis on the diet, Hwoarang found himself holding eye contact and sub consciously flirting with Chae. They had been talking about plans for the summer, and the Seven Star Tournament. Apparently it was going to be a fully televised and much talked about event. Hwoarang found it unbelievable that he hadn't heard about it sooner.

"So you're really going for it?" Asked Chae as she pushed ice around in her glass with a straw.

"Looks like it. I'm glad I've got Minh and Heirio for company. How do you think you'll cope back in cold, year long winter, Canada without me?" Hwoarang grinned.

"Hehe, you mean, how will you cope without me?" Chae laughed,

"Besides, I've got a few plans of my own."

"Oh yeah?" Hwoarang asked.

"I might be going back to the states." She said, looking at the floor.

This answer had a strange effect on Hwoarang. Of course, he had always known some day she would go home, he'd just chosen not to think about it. The news hit him harder than he thought it would.

"Tired of the Canadian boys hey?" Hwoarang faked a smile and attempted to play it cool.

"Something like that"

Chae seemed distant at this comment.

"You alright?" Hwoarang suddenly asked at the change of emotion.

"Of course!" Chae shot Hwoarang a confident smile and brushed her long black hair to the side.

"Downstairs?" She asked.

Hwoarang was hoping the general feeling was everyone would head upstairs tonight; he was quite up for some dance music. But he didn't protest.

"For sure."

It only took a few moments for the group to be on their feet and making their way towards the stairs. Heirio fell in to step with Hwoarang on the walk across the bar and threw his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Target for tonight?" Heirio said with a smile

"Hey man, you know we are just good friends" Hwoarang replied, half smiling.

"Sure, and I'm the pope. Haha, whatever, just make sure you have a good night tonight; it may be our last in a while. What with the tournament, it's hard training from here on out." Heirio said as they reached the stairs, decorated with red neon lights.

"You make a good point" Hwoarang grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

A short while later the group were all positioned downstairs in the hell theme room, in the centre of the crowded dance floor. The club was filled to capacity with the majority packed in to the hot downstairs room. Hwoarang, Heirio and the rest of the Churchill university students struggled to keep their position on the dance floor, with the temperature high and bodies pressed together as the crowded moved together to the sounds of a heavy R B tune.

Hwoarang smiled to himself as he was actually enjoying the sounds of Timbaland, dancing with his friends. The guys were all mixing with the young ladies of the club, but still staying in close proximity.

Heirio was having a ball, dancing with a very cute blond haired girl. He'd seen her around at university a few times and was glad he finally had a chance to take his shot.

Hwoarang glanced across the dance floor and caught eyes with Chae. She was currently dancing with another attractive girl, with a few hopeful guys closed around. Chae loved the attention, moving her body up and down in front of the guys, leading them on. Of course, many tried to make a move, only to be brushed aside with a smile by the lively Korean. Chae noticed Hwoarang looking her way and returned the gaze with a smile. Hwoarang saw her whisper something to her friend before she pushed her way through the crowded club floor in his direction.

"Hey handsome" Chae began with a smile, placing one hand on the back of Hwoarang's neck

Hwoarang smirked, "So you're drunk and want to kiss me again huh?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you, Mr presumptuous. But I do want to dance with the best looking guy here"

Hwoarang, thinking quickly, replied "Sorry, I think Heirio is a little busy" teasing Chae.

Chae laughed, "Shut up" as she rested her head on Hwoarang's chest and began to rhythmically move her body to the music.

Hwoarang held Chae close, with his head close to hers. As many times as this moment between the two had come around before, Hwoarang couldn't help feeling that this time it felt a little different. Usually Chae would be smiling, laughing and putting on a show but tonight she was strangely subdued. Hwoarang couldn't help sensing the tension of the moment, as a martial artist, a heightened empathy to the emotions of others was a useful by-product of training. Chae gently rested her head on Hwoarang's shoulder and ran her right hand inside his shirt, across his chest. The direction of the evening was beginning to become clear. Chae looked up at Hwoarang, standing at the modest height of 5'5, she had the perfect advantage point for the female cute look, which made Hwoarang let his guard down, just a little. Hwoarang half smiled and looked to the left, avoiding her gaze. Chae gently pulled on Hwoarang's neck, drawing his head down to her height.

She whispered, "So we're both leaving then?"

"Looks that way, but, I'll be back" Hwoarang replied. "And how about you? Any plans back in the US?"

Chae bit her lip and frowned a little.

"I'm not sure, maybe I'll settle down back in Seattle, maybe I'll head somewhere else. But either way, will I see you again?"

The club track changed to the R&B anthem by Kano and Craig David, causing a massive reaction on the dance floor, everyone clearly having a good time. Hwoarang and Chae stood together, unmoving in the middle of the club.

Hwoarang paused, "Hey, if I win the tournament, I'll be over in the states spending the prize money with you. If not, I'll be there sometime soon. Don't worry." He smiled.

Chae laughed, "I don't like those odds"

"Hey!" Hwoarang retorted, only a little offended.

The smile faded from Chae's face.

"Not that I don't think you're a great fighter, but I don't want to risk loosing you"

Hwoarang couldn't believe where this was coming from, it wasn't like Chae to let on to any kind of emotion.

She held on to Hwoarang's pale hands and said,

"Stay with me, just for tonight. I want it to be just us."

Hwoarang didn't need to hear any more, he took hold of Chae's hand and began to leave the dance floor. Before leaving he took a glance back, seeing his friends having a good time made him feel a little less guilty. Just as he felt Chae pulling on his hand, leading him towards the door, Hwoarang caught eyes with Heirio who was currently caught up in a very heated moment with the young blond girl. Heirio gave Hwoarang a slight look of disappointment, then a smile and a wave as Hwoarang turned and headed for the door.

'This is it' Heirio thought to himself as he prepared himself for his final jump, his one last attempt at glory. The official blew his whistle, and this was it.

_The home crowd were all on there feet, clapping in rhythm, increasing tempo. Heirio had exactly twelve steps before he had to jump, and at this moment, every stride needed to be spot on. He began to sprint._

_For every hour of training…ten steps_

_To prove all the critics wrong… seven_

_For his country… five_

_For his family…three_

_And most importantly, for himself… _

_Heirio drove his lead knee high as his supporting leg propelled him upwards. Every supporter in the crowd held their breath. Nick Jarvis clenched his fists, waiting with the other athletes in anticipation. Heirio flew high with grace and technique, arching his back as he cleared the bar with room to spare. _

_On the decent, the heel of his trailing leg clipped the bar…_

_Heirio crashed down on to the bed, and in a fraction of a second later, the bar clattered down beside him._

"_Damn…" Heirio closed his eyes._

It was warm outside, as Hwoarang and Chae walked together through the empty streets of Churchill. It wasn't particularly late, but Churchill had a reputation for being a silent night. It was pretty much taken over by the students from the college during the twilight hours. The stars above, settled in the clear sky provided a fitting backdrop for the scene Hwoarang could see unfolding before him.

"This part of town is so quiet," Chae commented,

'She's right,' Hwoarang thought to himself. It was quiet, with the only remaining lights coming from the street lamps and the sky.

"But I do love it here." She continued. "Why did you pick this place then soldier?" She asked.

Hwoarang took a few moments to consider his reasons as they rounded the corner off on to a side ally, which was a quicker way back to the guy's home on tree field road.

"I guess, I just wanted a fresh start after everything back in Korea, everything kind of fell in to place since being here. And when I'm done, I may find somewhere new. Have to see what happens."

"It's not good for you to keep moving all your life" Chae commented.

"And I guess moving around forever is good for you?" Hwoarang defended.

"Well, the world spinning makes me feel sick, and it's just worse if I stay in one place." Chae flashed her smile.

"Alright… bright eyes." Hwoarang sighed.

Chae draped one arm around Hwoarang's shoulders. Although it felt good for him, it did make him feel uncomfortable, as he had to constantly lean to one side walking with the short yet stunning Korean.

It was then that he noticed three lads walking down the secluded ally, heading in his direction. They appeared drunk, and dressed for a night out. As they approached Hwoarang and Chae, one of the young men turned to another and said something neither of the couple could hear from his distance. As a trained martial artist, these situations always invoked a natural reaction for Hwoarang. Maybe it could be called a sixth sense for trouble. This time, it was no different. Luckily, Chae was completely oblivious. Carefree in nature, she didn't pay much attention to the oncoming group, simply walking and smiling to herself.

The opposite groups were about two meters away, about to cross paths. Opting for the left side of the ally, Lance took a pace lead in front of Chae and held his breath.

Then it came.


	5. Chapter 5

The closest member of the group lent across, leading with his shoulder, and pushed in to Hwoarang. As the aggression was anticipated, he was met with the prepared body weight of Hwoarang and they both stopped in the centre of the ally, face to face.

"Bitch" The lad said as he squared up to Hwoarang.

Uncomfortable with the distance, Hwoarang wanted to move back, but he knew that could put him in effective punching range. Known as the red zone amongst fighters. So he kept is face close to his opponent, leading with the forehead, to protect against an attempt at a head butt. One of the other guys laughed and said,

"Hot girlfriend boy, mind if we take her home?"

All three of the crew laughed.

Chae looked scared, and took Hwoarang's arm.

Instinctively, Hwoarang gently pushed Chae behind him in protection.

The guy up in front of Hwoarang took a step back. The Taekwondo expert took his opportunity to step back as well, placing him at range. The most effective distance for Taekwondo, in case this situation turned worse.

"I don't want any trouble guys, why don't you just head on yeah?" Hwoarang said, in vein attempt to calm the situation. To be honest with himself, he was pretty confident he could handle the group, but he didn't want to put Chae in danger.

The guys laughed and the man who was previously squared off with Hwoarang took off his jacket and pressed it in to the chest of his friend next to him.

That was all the indication Hwoarang needed. It was fight time. Luckily he hadn't had much to drink, so he was prepared.

"_If this is turns out badly, I want you to run back to the club and find Heirio." _Hwoarang said to Chae in Korean.

Chae remained silent and took another step back behind Hwoarang.

The man with the now removed jacket took two confident steps towards Hwoarang, but that was as far as he got. As soon as he was in range, the Korean slipped in to an effective stance, shifted his weight on to his right foot whilst swinging his left leg straight up in the air before slamming his foot straight back down on to the attackers face. The axe kick connected well, breaking the unfortunate man's nose and sending him sprawling backwards, crashing in to his friends. Hwoarang eyed the other two men cautiously, hoping this warning was enough to make them think twice. Chae smiled. The other two men immediately ran at full pace towards Hwoarang. This took the Taekwondo expert by surprise. Not fully knowing what to do in this situation, he jumped backwards, at the same time throwing out a roundhouse kick in to the jaw of one of the two charging men. The perfect tournament counter knocked the man unconscious. Unfortunately, the surprised smile was knocked off Hwoarang's face when the second attacker tackled him to the ground. Half of Hwoarang's worries were about his expensive shirt that was now getting covered in whatever was on the floor. A swift punch in the face gained his full attention. Hwoarang didn't let that happen again. As the attacker drew back his right arm for a second strike, he jammed his left elbow in to his bicep then threw all his strength in to a palm strike to the side of the man's face. The duel counter was enough to send him rolling off the top of Hwoarang and over to the side of the ally. Chae took a step back and debated weather this fight was going the right way. At this point, the first attacker with blood running freely from his nose had got up from the floor and stood up in front of Chae. He clenched his fists and look at her with a mixture of confusion and anger. He smiled a sickening grin with the blood from his nose running between the milk white of his teeth. Chae tried to step back again but was met by the ally wall behind her. For some reason she couldn't run, or scream, or attempt to fight. The fear had her paralysed to the spot. The bleeding man staggered another step forward, just in time to hear Hwoarang shout and feel a heavy sidekick crashing in to his ribs. The impact sent the now limp body of the man flying two meters before scraping in to the ground. Chae almost began to cry as Hwoarang grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the ally exit.

They ran for about two streets before Hwoarang slowed the pace down. His heart was racing so fast he thought he was about to pass out. He could taste blood in his mouth. Probably from the knuckles he ate whilst worrying about his clothes.

After a few moments to catch his breath, Hwoarang said,

"So, quiet town hey?"

Chae laughed and slowly placed her arms around his neck and pressed her head in to his chest.

"Are we close yet?" She asked after a while.

"We're right here." Hwoarang laughed.

Chae looked confused, and then took a glance behind Hwoarang at the row of houses.

"Ah ha. Sorry, I haven't been to your place in ages," She giggled.

"Come on, let's head inside" Chae said as she skipped up to the front door.

Hwoarang took a few moments to centre him self and think about what might happen. He exhaled and followed her to the door.

A few minuets later they were both upstairs in Hwoarang's bedroom. The room wasn't particularly big, but it was big enough. Hwoarang was half sitting half lying on his double bed positioned in one corner of the room. Pillows propped up behind him. A short distance from the foot of the bed was his desk and draws, which is where Chae currently was sitting, searching through his iTunes library for something she wanted to listen to. Hwoarang's laptop was hooked up to his stereo system so he could create a decent sound quality. He didn't care much for computer speakers.

"Ah hey, I love this song!" Chae exclaimed, changing the song to Straylight Run's Extentialism on prom night. Hwoarang looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Good choice."

Chae all but jumped from the chair by the computer on to Hwoarang's bed and crawled up towards him. Kneeling with one leg either side of Hwoarang, she lent in close and whispered in to his ear.

"Be careful at the tournament."

Hwoarang remained silent. He thought there was more to come, and he was right.

"I don't want to say too much now, but," Chae paused.

"I want you to come back to me"

Hwoarang gritted his teeth. Chae wasn't the type of girl he wanted to get involved with. He knew how she was with guys, even with him once before. This could only lead to trouble, but for some reason, he couldn't let her go. He searched his mind for a way out.

"But, wont you be back in the states?" He asked.

"Maybe you'll give me a reason to stay." She replied.

Chae turned her head to the side and kissed across Hwoarang's jaw line, to the corner of his mouth. Hwoarang remained perfectly still. He closed his eyes. Chae began to kiss his lips, gently running her tongue against his bottom lip. She tasted the blood from the fight, then took his lip in to her mouth and gently bit down.

"Ah, ah" Hwoarang smiled in the slight pain.

Chae lent back and saw the slight trace of blood coming from the corner of Hwoarang's mouth.

"That's a really hot look for you," She stated.

Hwoarang smiled and said, "Hey I thought you weren't one for a second night".

Chae looked a little offended at the comment.

"_Hwo, you know your special to me_." She said quietly in Korean.

Hwoarang had thought of all the reasons why he shouldn't let this happen, but in this situation, the hormones had already taken over and he couldn't resist her any longer. He lent forward and kissed her deeply. He felt her sigh and place her hands on his back. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Chae unclipped her long black hair and let it fall loosely down her face and behind her shoulders. She placed her hairclip on to the window ledge next to the bed. Chae noticed what she first thought was a watch, but on second glance, appeared to be something else.

"Hey, what is this?" She asked, holding the watch.

"It's a heart rate monitor." Hwoarang began. "Put it on your wrist, and it'll tell you how fast your heart is beating. Its useful for training."

Chae tightened the monitor on to her wrist and pressed the 'on' button.

The LCD display began to find her heart rate, eventually settling around the seventy-five marks. Chae giggled.

"Hmm, let me show you how it works" Hwoarang said before lifting the feather light Korean girl from him and placing her down on his bed. He took a few moments to appreciate how beautiful she was, lying in his bed with her amazing dark hair all over the place.

Hwoarang then began to kiss her neck, and run his hands down her stomach. Chae arched her back, willing to meet his hands. She didn't need the watch to tell her that her heart rate was rising. Hwoarang shifted himself down the bed, kissing her stomach. His left hand moved up to find her right hand. They locked a tight grip together as Hwoarang began to kiss lower, past the line of her waist. Chae gasped, and closed her eyes. She managed to glance to her wrist when she heard the beep of the monitor, telling her she was in her target-training zone. She could feel Hwoarang's hot breath against her thighs. Chae closed her eyes, as the whole world seemed to consist of just that room.


End file.
